


Toy Trains

by Emsalee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Slash, daddy!Erik, mummy!charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsalee/pseuds/Emsalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charles and Erik are parents, children fight and names are wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Trains

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the lovely girl I met on Omegle. Here's to Mummy!Charles, Daddy!Erik and a love for Cherik/McFassy!

Charles and Erik’s four year old son came wheeling into their study, interrupting their evening chess match.

“Mum!” Ewan whined. “Tabitha stole my trains!”

The scowl that crossed the telepath’s face was truly magnificent and Erik had to duck his head to hide his smile. Not that it did much good with a mind reader for a husband. “Ewan, what have I told you about calling me that?”

Disgruntled, Ewan stomped his foot and the light bulbs exploded in a shower of sparks. “I don’t care! I want my trains back!”

Shaking his head, Erik called up at the ceiling. “Tabitha, give them back.”

“No! Hey-“ Seconds later, the metallic train floated through the doorway.

Ewan snatched the little toy out of the air and grinned at his father, “Thanks, daddy!” before tearing out of the room as quickly as he had arrived.

Sheepishly, Erik turned back to Charles. “So, where were we?”

Charles sent a pulse of irritation at his partner, who started fiddling with the few pawns remaining on the board. “I told you to stop confusing the children. I am not their mother and they will not call me as such. We agreed, remember? You were ‘dad’ and I was ‘papa’.”

Erik glanced up through his lashes, the fire crackling in the background glinting in his pale blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Charles. Let me make it up to you, I promise I won’t do it again.”

Sighing, Charles let the tension slide out of his shoulders as Erik’s suggestive thoughts forced their way into his mind. “That’s what you said last time. Fine, let me put the children to bed.” As he sent out a thought to Ewan and Tabitha, the telepath stretched out his hand to Erik. “Aren’t you coming, my friend?”

“Always.”

Erik grasped his lover’s hand and led him to their bedroom, the rest of their lives stretching out tranquilly in front of them.


End file.
